GOA (Gate On Array) is a technology to directly manufacture a Gate Driver Circuit on an array substrate, and provision of a corresponding chip and a circuit board can be omitted by it. This is very helpful for reducing cost and narrowing frame.
At present, most display panels adopt the GOA design, in which the number of connection points between a common electrode terminal VCOM and a display panel is decreased, bringing about the fact that the discharge of electricity from VCOM is unduly slow when the display device is shut down. As a result, there remain some charges in the display device, and a voltage difference is formed across liquid crystals. This gives rise to deviation of a voltage-time (V-T) curve, and causes the display device to produce picture flicker or image sticking when it is started up again. Thus, the display quality is affected.